


SecretlySoft!Spot Conlon x Reader

by YouAndIForForever



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, First Time, NSFW, Pillow Talk, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAndIForForever/pseuds/YouAndIForForever
Summary: You and Spot Conlon are an item and he just wants to show you how much he cares about you.





	1. Chapter 1

Spot had invited you over to his lodging house in Brooklynn. He had sent one of his newsies, Dart, with a letter to you to do so. The letter had been handwritten and full of spelling mistakes and sloppy handwriting and it made your heart flutter.

You got ready the next day and were met with 5 Brooklynn newsies at the front door.

“Wes is here to escort you, Spot’s orders.” A large boy with hair that stuck our everywhere said

You blushed a little, feeling embarrassed that Spot was trying to make a spectacle of it. You could make it over the bridge and into Brooklynn just fine but Spot was just flexing his power, wanting to show off for you.

The boys walked behind you and gave you a gap of a few feet as you made your way through town. They did come up and walk in a tighter formation around you when you saw the Delancey brothers come into view, no doubt having been warned by Spot. The same happened whenever you passed a Bull.

When you got into Brooklynn turf you couldn’t hold it in any longer and went sprinting towards the boat docks, Spot’s usual stomping grounds.

You ran down the usual pier, lined with newsies fishing, swimming, eating, sleeping, or just hanging around.

You could see at the end of the dock and you ran even faster, the wood creaking under your feet.

“Spot!” You cried and saw him turn away from the water. A slight smirk played on his face and he opened his arms out to you as you approach. When you were close enough, you flung yourself into his arms. Spot caught you and spun you both around a few times.

You giggled and hugged him close after, petting the hair on the back of his head and pressing side kisses to his jaw.

You had seen him about a week and a half ago but it felt like too long. You leaned back just enough so you could kiss him on the mouth. His lips were a little dry but it felt perfect.

“Hi,” You whispered, your hands moving to rest on Spot’s chest.

“Hi yourself,” he mumbled back, gently bumping your nose with his. “Come on.”

Spot offered you his arm and you took it and together you strolled back down the dock towards shore.

The newsies reactions to seeing you together were always mixed. Some barely batted an eye at it, while other’s still seemed a little shock their leader had a girl. None of them dared to think that their boss had gone soft or anything, it was still just surprising with how intense and aggressive he was that a girl would want to be around him.

The two of you slowly walked around town, talking about what you had been up to since seeing each other.

“I went to go see one of Medda’s shows with Katherine and we got dinner but Jack showed up just as we sat down to eat so Katherine was pretty distracted but it was still a pretty good time. And theeeeeeeen…oh right, the next day I saw Race selling papers after I was leaving work and he had a big old shiner on his face, said he was just trying to joke with one of the Delancey’s that morning and he got popped in the face so that was pretty stupid of him. Other than that, just been working at the shop.”

Spot had nodded along to everything you were saying.

“What about you? Anything exciting happen here?” You asked him

“Not much, just the usual, selling, eating, sleeping. Couple of the younger boys got real sick the other night so we had to take care of them. Some bum got into a fight with James and stole all his papes so he had to sell a few extra hours each day to make up for it.”

You walked around town, chatting and stopping at a few stores. Spot bought you lunch, a small bundle of flowers, and even got a small cake slice for you to share.

“You’re spoiling me, Spot.” You said with a shy smile

Spot grinned, “What? I can’t treat my best giol to a nice date?”

He grabbed your hand and you both smiled at each other. Spot usually let his guard down once you were out of sight of his newsies.

You strolled more around town before he led you back to his lodging.

Spot opened the door for you, allowing you to enter first.

“You have a lot more space than we got over in Manhattan.” You said, impressed with the size and number of beds they could fit in it.

Spot led you up a narrow flight of stairs to a small trap door on the ceiling. He shoved his hand against it and climbed up before reaching down and pulling you up as well.

You were in a bedroom. It wasn’t fancy by any means. Just a bed, a desk, a chair, a nightstand, a dresser, some personal items scattered here and there.

“Is this yours?” You asked

Spot nodded, “Boys said they wanted me to have it.”

You smiled to yourself, knowing Spot had probably made the other newsies too afraid to even dare ask to have the room for themselves.

“I like it, it’s cozy.” You said

“I got something else for yous,” Spot said.

“Spot, seeing you is perfect enough, you don’t have to give me anything else-” you started but shut your mouth when he went to the other side of his dresser and started to pull something out from behind it.

It was a small and clunky phonograph. It looked old and kinda busted up but he set it down on his nightstand and started to fuss with it.

“Does it play?” You asked in awe, you had never seen one that wasn’t separated from you by a store’s display window.

“Course it does, one of the boys found it a while ago and I fixed it up myself,” Spot said, “I knows you said something about wanting to go dancing but I thought maybe we could do it here.”

Spot turned the crank several times to wind it up before putting the needle onto the record. Soft music came out of it and your heart fluttered.

Spot walked over to you and took your hand in his and your waist into the other. You looked at him with large eyes and a smile.

“This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” You whispered

“I’d do anything for you, sweetheart if it meant keeping that pretty smile on your face.”

“Then kiss me.” 

Spot obliged instantly and he was kissing you sweetly, moving his hand from your waist to the small of your back to hold you closer. You swayed back and forth to the music for a while, neither of you really knowing how to dance but just enjoying each other.

You looked back up at Spot once the music ended and the record stopped and leaned in for another kiss. You hummed into it and took your hand from his to rest it on his face. Spot broke the kiss to start trailing little kisses down your jaw and neck. You sighed at the feeling and leaned into his touch.

“Bed” You mumbled.

Spot suddenly swept you off your feet and carried you over to the bed, lying you down gently on it.

He was hovering over you, eyes staring into yours and playing with your hair. You grabbed him by his suspenders and pulled him down to kiss you again.

He readjusted and was soon lying half on top of you, his hands traveling up and down your sides.

“You looks good enough to eat darlin’” Before he started to nibble and suck on your neck.

You gasped out and gripped onto him tighter.

After a few minutes, his hips started to grind just a little onto yours. Your breath hitched. Spot trailed back up and gave you a long, hard kiss before pulling back.

“You like that?” He asked with a large smile

You nodded and started to roll your hips up to meet his. You moaned and your eyes closed in pleasure.

“Do you want to- We don’t have to- But do you?” Spot started

“Yes,” You moaned, “Spot please.”

Spot sat up and threw his hat off and slipped his suspenders off before leaning back down to kiss you. His hands found the strings on the back of your skirt and slowly started to pull them to untie then he unbuttoned the back of your shirt and removed it as well. You were only left in your undergarments.

He put his hands on your back and pulled you up so you were sitting in his lap, legs on either side of his hips.

You stared into each other’s eyes as Spot toyed with the ribbons on the back of your corset. He deliberately started to pull the ribbon through each of the eyelets, taking his time. It felt sensual and your heart was pounding in your chest.

He gently set the hard corset down on the floor before staring at your chest. There was only a thin, white blouse between your bare skin and his gaze. He barely touched the fine cloth and your felt your breath shake in anticipation and nervousness.

He looked up into your eyes.

“I’ll take off mine first, okay?” He said

You nodded and watched Spot grab onto the back of his shirt and pull it up. You felt your face heat up as you stared at his chest.

Really, it was just as taboo for men to have their shirt off as women so this was the first time you had ever seen a naked man’s torso.

His body was so well defined and muscular. His chest and stomach had some dark hair on it. You reached out a hand and ran it softly from his shoulder to the hem of his pants. You smiled at Spot before lifting your arms up. He grabbed onto your undershirt and pulled it up and off. His hands were immediately touching the newly exposed skin.

His lips attached to your collarbone and his hands stroked your sides again. He leaned down and his lips were skimming over one of your breasts. You gasped as his mouth circled one of your nipples, but didn’t touch it. His open mouth breathed warm air onto your breast and suddenly you felt the tip of his tongue brush against it.

You jumped slightly before bringing your hands up to cradle his head.

His mouth finally closed completely closed and he was licking and sucking on your nipple. He left little kisses around it and even gave you a small love bite before switching to your other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

You were trembling slightly after he finally finished.

“Did ya like that?” He asked

You nodded and kissed him gingerly. He laid you back down on the bed before he unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them off and he was left in a pair of underwear, then leaned down to trail kisses all over your stomach.

His hands reached down and pulled off your stockings before coming back up to rest on the hem of your bloomers.

“[Y/N]” He breathed.

You nodded quickly and Spot had your undergarments off in an instance. His eyes got large and glassy as he stared down at you, all of you.

“Wow,” He said, staring at your bottom half. He reached out and rubbed his thumb up and down your opening once. You moaned at the contact.

“Yous is all wet, Beautiful,” Spot said with a laugh before he crawled back up your body to kiss you on the mouth.

“Spot, please, I need you now.” You practically begged.

“Okay, but next time,” he said staring down at your opening and licking his lips.

You giggled under your breath before reaching for his underwear. He slipped them off and you couldn’t help but gawk.

You had never seen a man completely exposed like this and…you liked it.

Spot was…very large, to say the least.

 

He laid back down on top of you to kiss and you felt its weight and warmth press onto your thigh.

His fingers found you again and he rubbed you up and down and you groaned.

“Yous is so pretty when you make those noises. I don’t ever want to stop hearing them.” He breathed.

Slowly, one of his fingers pressed into you and you jumped. His hands were large and calloused and he barely had one finger inside you.

After a few moments Spot pressed in a little farther before wiggling his finger around, it still felt odd, but it was nice at the same time.

Eventually, he had his knuckle pressing against your entrance.

“Another one?” He breathed into your ear.

You nodded and shivered when he pulled out his first finger and pressed in with two fingers this time.

He repeated this process for about 15 minutes until had three fingers, fully placed inside you.

It hurt and stretched you in a weird way but it wasn’t anything you couldn’t handle, especially with Spot kissing your neck the whole time.

He pulled out completely and sat up on his knees.

“I gotta grab some things.” He said, standing up and walking over to his dresser. He pulled something out of the top drawer and walk back over.

“What’s that?” You asked, sitting up a little.

“This,” he said, looking at a small rubber circle “is so I don’t put no baby in ya.”

You blushed at that comment.

“And this” He held up a small bottle filled with what looked like cooking oil, “is to make you feel good.”

He got back on the bed and you laid back down on the bed and closed your eyes. You heard the rubber make some noise than the bottle stopper pop off.

After a few more moments, you felt Spot situate himself over you.

Your breathing picked up, anxious to get started.

Spot gently pressed against you, not enough to penetrate, just to let you know he was there.

“[Y/N],” He breathed “Look at me.”

You opened your eyes and stared up into his. They looked back at you lovingly.

“Can wes make love?” He whispered against your mouth, ghosting his lips over yours.

Your breath caught in your throat.

“Yes.”

Spot reached down and helped himself press into you.

You gasped out, “Spot” as you felt him start to gradually enter you, pausing every other second to give you time to adjust.

Spot was only about halfway in. He started to tenderly bite your neck, sucking little marks into your collarbones.

“Yous is so beautiful, you know that?” Spot said, pressing a kiss to your cheek. “Yous is the most beautiful thing Is ever seen.”

Your hands grabbed onto his back, trying to find purchase.

“Kiss me.” You begged. Spot complied and rested his muscular forearms on either side of your head, framing your face.

You groaned as you finally felt Spot’s thighs press against yours, now completely inside you. He didn’t move, thankfully giving you time to adjust to his large size.

“Spot” You breathed out “You’re too big.”

“Too big? Should I just,” Spot slowly started to pull out.

“No!” You gasped and moved to lock your legs around his waist, not letting him move any farther back.

Spot gave you a toothy grin and kissed you again, sliding back in fully. You both lay there, Spot giving you time to adjust to his size. You were breathing into each other’s mouths  
and you could feel Spot’s thighs start to shake after a while from trying to restrain himself.

“It’s all for you. Only for you. I wanna make you feel good.” Spot sighed against your neck.

You shivered at that.

“Spot.” You whined, “It already feels good.”

“Yeah and that’s even before I’ve done anything, doll face,” Spot whispered with a small laugh, trying to press himself even further inside of you.

Your hands ran up to his muscular shoulders then down his defined back. Every part of his was so burly and thick, you felt obsessed.

“Please, do something, anything.” You begged, arching your back.

“I’m gonna go real slow, alright? It’s your first time and I don’t wanna hurt ya. Yous is so gorgeous like this and I don’t want anything to ruin it.”

Your legs went a little slack and Spot was able to pull out a little farther this time without stopping.

His hips slowly thrust back and he was back where he started.

“Say you like it,” Spot whispered into your ear before nibbling it.

All you could do was gasp.

“Tell me you like it.” He requested again.

“I love it.” You moaned. It wasn’t like anything you had ever felt before. Your heart was racing in your chest and you thought it might explode.

Spot pulled back out and thrust in again, still going as slow as before.

You moaned out his name, mind not being able to focus on anything that wasn’t Spot or the way he was making you feel.

“The first time I ever met you, I thought I was going to swoon just from looking at ya. Yous was with Jack and Davey, coming to ask me about being part of the strike. I knew they had brought you along cuz yous was so pretty I wouldn’t be able to resist you and theys was right. The second I laid eyes on you, I knew I was a goner.”

Spot’s breath shook and he furrowed and unfurrowed his brow before continuing. He pulled back out.

“And don’t even get me started on that attitude. The way you were unafraid of my boys or me? The way you do whatever you want, no apologies? When you get just a little sarcastic, even though yous is the nicest goil I’ve ever met? I had no clue something like that could make me so hot.”

You gasped again and Spot pushed in again.

“You let me protect you, even though I know you don’t need it. I feel lucky just to be able to call you my goil and be seen with ya. The way you always reach for my hand or want me to touch ya, yous makes me feel like a real man.”

You ran a hand through his hair then down his neck then rested it on his cheek. You had heard the phrase ‘sweet nothings’ before but these didn’t feel like nothings. Spot had never bared his soul to you like this before.

“Oh god. That way you say my name, ya accent, I’ve never heard anyone say my name the way you have. I never want to hear it any other way now, it drives me wild.”

Spot leaned up and slid his hands down your body, spending lots of time on your chest, before his grabbed onto your thighs to help him thrust into you deeper. Your hands latched onto his biceps, not being able to stop touching him for a moment.

“Spot, please.” You managed to choke out. His hips were rolling, it felt better than anything you had ever felt before. He had to know that. He had to know what he was doing to you. 

“I want to give you everything I has. Just say it and I’ll serve you Brooklynn on a plate. I’d get you the moon on a string if that’s what you want. I don’t want you to want anything but me.”

You whimpered out a whiny, “I only want you Spot.”

Spot shifted slightly and suddenly his fingers were toying with a fold of your skin between your legs that made your moan jump up an octave.

“One day, Imma get out of here. Out of selling newspaper and living on the streets. Imma buy us a nice big house and wes can spend every day together. I’ll provide for ya and take care of ya. I care about you so much.”

You were so close, so, so close. You wanted it so bad and your vision was starting to blur.

“[Y/N],” Spot breathed “I’m in love with ya.”

You couldn’t take it anymore. Spot was so wonderful. You knew he had a side like this, but you never knew it was this deep and was so prominently made up of you. You came at his soft words and touch with a loud cry.

Your vision went white and you were completely unaware for a few moments. When you did come back down from your high you felt Spot’s head rest in the crook of your neck as he continued to thrust into you.

You pressed kisses onto the side of Spot’s head, riding out the rest of your pleasure. You reached his ear and ghosted your lips over it before whispering his name into it as quietly as possible.

Spot stiffened immediately, his hips stuttered, and a long, low growl vibrated from his throat. He went slack and his weight was suddenly pressing down onto you.

He was heavy and you liked it.

You both spent several moments panting, trying to regain your breath.

“Did you…did you really mean all that? Everything you said?” You asked

Spot blinked a few times and looked up at you.

“Yeah,” he said with a side smile.

“Spot,” You said, voice thick. “I feel that same way, everything you said, I feel the same way.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Spot whispered onto your lips.

You said his name again and kissed him some more. Spot shuffled around so you were lying on top of him. You set your head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat under your ear. It was calm and rhythmic. You loved it.

You loved him.

“Spot,” You said jerking up from where you were resting.

“Hmm?” Spot asked, looking down at you, hand coming up to run his fingers through your hair.

“I love you.”

Spot’s calm face turned into one of relief.

“Okay good, cuz I was getting a little nervous when you didn’t say anything a minute ago.”

You smiled at him and leaned in to press another kiss to his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Kezra for commenting on the first chapter!  
> Also thank you to everyone who left kudos!

It had been several months since you and Spot had first been together in bed.

You still felt your face heat up whenever you thought of that night. The things he had done to you, the things he had said to you.

The two of you had found your way into the same bed many more times since then, sometimes just sleeping curled around each other and other times…more carnal.

You were in Brooklynn on a Saturday, you and Spot planning to spend the entire day together after he finished selling. You had asked him to come to Manhattan, but he replied he wanted to be alone with you the whole day and there was “No ways of that happening in ‘hattan.”

That answer was fair enough. You did live with the newsies and even if you got your own separate, albite tiny, room, the walls were paper thin.

When you arrived in Brooklynn, you quickly made your way to the newsies lodging house. It was early enough that the boys would still be out selling.

As you walked through the streets, you caught sight of a pair of Spot’s newsies, Chatterbox and Freckles.

You wandered up to them and they greeted you with smiles. They were on the younger side both about 10 and were excited to see you on their side of town.

“Hiya [Y/N]!” Freckles said and Chatterbox gave a wave.

“Hi boys, how’s selling going today?” You asked

“Kinda slow, you know how it is,” Freckles said and turned to Chatterbox who nodded in agreement and shrugged.

“Well since it’s going so slow, can I ask a favor?” You said with a smile

The boys glanced at each other, not really sure what you could be asking.

“If I give you both a dime, would you go find Spot for me? Tell him to meet me at the lodging house?”

“Favor? That’s a full payin’ job right there!” Freckles crowed, and he and Chatterbox jumped up and down.

You pulled out the dimes from a pocket in your dress and handed them to each boy and they nodded to you before speeding off down the street. You smiled as you watched them go.

You continued your way to the lodging house, thankfully no boys were there. You made your way up the stairway and struggled for a few minutes to hoist yourself up into Spot’s room through the trapdoor.

You closed the door again and started unpacking the larger bag you had carried with you. You pulled out a bunch of candles, a couple matches, a tin box, makeup, a brush, and some red lingerie.

You quickly set to work on putting on makeup and brushing your hair up into an attractive styling, using a small hand mirror you had brought with you to help. You never really wore makeup much, mostly because when girls did they were sometimes seen as...well…streetwalkers. 

But you wanted to look special for Spot today. It was his birthday after all.

You set the candles up around the room and lit all of them before closing the curtains that Spot had over the few windows.

You finally slipped out of your clothes and into the red lingerie you had purchased a few days ago. You had been very embarrassed when buying the pretty silk clothing from the woman at the shop, especially when she told you that the young man who was going to see you in it was going to be very lucky.

You were just finishing hooking the small metal clasps on the corset and doing one final check that everything was in place when you heard the front door of the lodging-house creak open.

“Oh [Y/N],” You heard Spot call out in a sing-song voice before below.

You giggled and quickly placed your bag with your clothing and makeup under the bed before sitting down on the bed, trying to look enticing. Or at least comfortable. You had never done anything like this before.

You heard Spot climbing the stairs, “Where are ya, darlin’?” He asked

You stifled another giggle when you heard him knocking on his own bedroom door.

“There you are-” Spot started, opening up the door. His mouth snapped shut once he saw you.

You thought a smirk would appear on his face but he was just staring at you, eyes raking up and down your face and body.

You smiled and raised your hand, coaxing him forward with a finger.

Spot ungracefully stumbled up into the room and practically crawled over to you on his hands and knees.

“Yous look…” He said trailing off, one of his hands coming up to just barely skim your calves. He quickly got up and sat down next to your on the bed, his fingers still lightly trailing up your body.

When his hand finally came to cup your cheek, he leaned in and kissed you sweetly.

“Gorgeous, absolutely stunning,” He breathed looking up in the eyes deeply.

“I wanted to surprise you for your birthday,” You said, placing your hand on top of his.

“I’m surprised!” He laughed and pulled you in for another kiss. He started to press against you, but knowing he wanted you to lay back on the bed, you lightly pushed him back a little.

“You ain’t tryin to tease me or nothing, are ya angel?” He asked, “Cuz that would be real mean of yous to dress up so pretty and not let me have you.”

You smiled before pecking his lips a few times, “No, I just got something for you before all that.”

“You telling me this ain’t my present?” Spot said, his hands coming to rest on your thighs, rubbing up and down and playing with the red silk and lace.

You reached over and grabbed the tin box from the nightstand and held it out to Spot. He looked down at the box then up at you again. He reached out and undid the metal latch and opened it.

“Hey!” He laughed “Strawberries, those is my favorite!”

“I bought some on my way over here. Happy birthday, Spot.” You said.

You quickly situated yourself so you were straddling Spot’s waist and his back was pressed up against the wall. You plucked a strawberry out of the box.

“Close your eyes.” You said Spot followed suit.

You leaned forward and kissed him before replacing your lips with a strawberry. Spot smirked before opening his mouth a little wider so you could pop the fruit into his mouth. He hummed in contentment and chewed, savoring the taste.

After he swallowed, you repeated the act several times, a kiss before you fed him a strawberry.

You really liked this, babying Spot a little. Spot always had to be a strong leader, never showing any weaknesses, it made you feel special that he could just be calm and relaxed around you.

The last strawberry you took from the tin was small. You stuck it between your lips then placed your mouth on his. Spot quickly pulled the strawberry into his mouth before kissing you passionately. After a few minutes, he separated from your and finally opened his eyes.

Spot’s hands came up and gently grabbed your wrists, pulling them up to his face. He slowly sucked on each one of your fingers, cleaning all of them of strawberry juice. He never broke eye contact, giving you a sultry look.

You breathe shook and as soon as he finished with your last finger, your hands were free to cup his face.

“Spot” You whispered and kissed him again. You tongues were soon brushing up against one another’s, he tasted sweet from the strawberries.

“Baby,” He whispered into your mouth “I want something else to eat.” 

“That’s all I brought,” You groaned as his lips trailed from your mouth to your ear. His teeth gently latched onto your earlobe and rolled it around. His tongue moved to lightly caress the shell of your ear and you could hear his heavy breathing.

“I think you’ll do just fine.” He whispered.

Quick as a flash, you were laying flat on your back and Spot was hovering over you. He smirked at you and his hands were grabbing and pulling at your drawers. You were only left with your corset on after he was finished.

Spot quickly spread your legs and had his face between your thighs before you could make a sound. Your fingers threaded through his hair and felt your face heat up.

Spot gently placed kisses right on your opening, his mouth so warm and welcoming. You tugged at his hair a little, encouraging him to keep going.

“How do you taste better than strawberries, [Y/N]?” Spot asked, looking up at you through his lashes.

You whined his name and spread our legs even further open. Spot didn’t waste any more time and had his tongue on you instantly. He took the sensitive fold of skin between his lips and massaged it, his tongue brushing against it.

You gasped and moaned and shivered and Spot didn’t let up. He held down your hips when you tried to wiggle away and he seemed more encouraged every time you pulled his hair.

It’s not that you didn’t want Spot to do what he was going, but you wanted today to be all about him.

“Spot, stop or I’m gonna-” You couldn’t even finish the thought as you came. A high-pitched moan came from your mouth and you shook.

You felt Spot’s mouth leave you the second you came down from your high.

“Happy birthday to me,” He mumbled, lips trailing up to your stomach.

“Happy birthday to me,” He said as he mouthed his way up your corset.

“Happy birthday, Spot Conlon,” He said in between kisses he placed on the top of your breasts.

“Happy birthday to me,” He finished with a toothy smile, and kissed you deeply on the mouth.

Spot slowly picked you up from the bed, you felt as useless as a rag doll, and hugged you close, running a hand through your hair.

Your hands came up and wrapped around his neck. His hand moved from your hair down your back, his fingers trailing over each of your spines vertebra.

“You should have let me do that to you Spot, it’s your birthday.” You mumbled into his shoulder.

“That’s what I want for my birthday sweetheart,” He said and brought his hand up under your chin so you would look at him. “To make the giol I’m going steady with feel as good as she makes me feel.”

You smiled and leaned in for a kiss which he quickly met you for.

“I love you,” Spot whispered into your mouth “I love you more than anything.”

“More than all the stars in the sky?” You asked, looking at him dreamily.

“Yes.”

“More than all the money in the world?”

“Yes.”

“More than your pier on the water?”

“Yes. Yes, yes.” Spot mumbled, “I love you more than Brooklynn itself.”

You pulled away and smiled down at him. Brooklynn was what made Spot powerful, but you like knowing that you mattered more than that.

Spot’s face broke into a large smile after looking at yours, the small gap in his front teeth so endearing to you.

“I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone ever,” Spot confessed and you could practically see the hearts in his eyes.

Your face flushed and you bent your head to kiss him deeply again.

“I love you more than anyone I’ve ever known in my entire life.” You said, running a hand through his hair.

“You’re really pretty, you know that?” You asked, your hands moving from his hair to trace the features of his face.

“Don’t treat me like no girl, [Y/N]” He warned gently, but you knew there was no malice behind it.

“I’m serious!” You said, giggling. “Your hair always looks so nice, I always want to touch it.” 

“Your eyes are such a pretty brown color,” Your thumb smoothed down one of his eyebrows.

“And your nose is so cute,” You leaned forward and pecked the tip of it.

“And your lips feel so good to kiss,” You moved down before pressing a long, passionate kiss to Spot’s mouth.

“Your jaw is so defined and it drives me crazy,” You fingers trailed over it

You glanced back up at his eyes before your fingers slid down his neck, brushing his Adam’s apple. “And don’t get me started on your body…”

It felt like Spot was trembling slightly under your attention. You moved both hands so they were running up and down his chest.

You felt him shudder and lean forward and wrapped his arms around you in a warm hug, his cheek resting on the crook of your neck. He hummed.

“No one’s ever said that to me before,” Spot said, sighing at the feeling of your hands.

“What? I find that hard to believe.”

“I’m serious, I can kinda guess from the way goils is always staring, but no one’s actually said that stuff before.” Spot said, “Yous makes me feel special in a way no one can.”

You felt yourself tense a little “Girls are always staring?”

Spot sat up and starred you straight in the eye.

“They don’t mean nothing to me. And they couldn’t have me no matter what, cuz this,” Spot said and took one of your hands and placed it over his heart “this is yours and I can’t do nothing about it, even if I wanted to.”

You kissed again, for long luxurious minutes before Spot gently laid you down on the bed. He stripped himself on all his clothes and he watched you slowly undo the hooks of your corset.

Once you both were bare, you both lay back down on the bed together. This time Spot had his head resting on your chest and you carded your fingers through his hair. Spot’s fingers were skimming up and down your ribcage.

You kissed his forehead and sighed in contentment.

“We’ll do the real thing later though, right?” You asked

Spot looked up at you with a smile and nodded, “Yeah.”

You smiled and could already feel his excitement starting to press against your leg.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is you-and-i-for-forever so come watch me reblog things about newsies and other stuff.  
> Don't forget to smash that kudos button and leave me a comment if you want to see more fics like this.


End file.
